


Kira’s Secret Revealed

by Kirandor (Nott)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Deepthroating, Fellatio, M/M, Porn Watching, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nott/pseuds/Kirandor
Summary: Light and L find a (fake) L and Kira Sex Tape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written together with _rn_ for the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal. If you enjoy kinky Death Note fics, please have a look at the vast collection of awesome stories and consider contributing yourself - the world needs more Death Note kink!  
> You find it here: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com

It was a quiet night in the downtown Tokyo business district. The time was somewhere between late and ‘damn late’; Even the most dedicated corporate wageslaves had squirmed their way out of their respective offices in order to catch the last trains of the night, which should have left about an hour ago. But somewhere inside a sleek, modern room with gleaming metal floors and rows of brand new computers, three men were pulling an all-nighter.

The twenty-five year old detective known as L was used to late nights, and the Japanese university student next to him had grown accustomed to the same during his brief captivity within the business district’s newest and most secure structure. The third, Touta Matsuda, was an increasingly drowsy man with something to prove.  
He was sheepishly hoping to prove it within the next hour or so, before he nodded off. It was just Internet research. Touta was somewhat cognizant of the fact that it was not the most important work being done that night, but was dedicated to it anyway. He was half-way through a report on the activity of the five most active Kira message boards in the country.  
L was beyond dedication, the case was all he thought about, his work, his hobby, his life. He wasn’t accustomed to having people around in the wee hours. It was usually his time to get a few hours of solitary work in a row, and he wanted some time to himself. But the case was important to the others too, and they were not that distracting.

Well, perhaps Light could stand to be a little less distracting. He sat very close to L, five feet away at the workstation next to him. It was the one that he had claimed during the captivity, and he hadn’t changed it. Every once in a while he would speak out about his train of thought or say what was on his mind.

“None of the Yotsuba interviews turned up any info on a second notebook, but none of them have reason to hide knowledge any longer. It really seems that Higuchi was unrelated to the Kira who is active now.”

It wasn’t the fact that Light was so close and so talkative that distracted L. Light was still the top suspect in the case in L’s mind.

“Yes, Rem said that she simply dropped the notebook and Higuchi picked it up. Kira seems to be picked randomly,” he chose his next words carefully and delivered them with a calculated resigning tone, “I’m beginning to think that Kira is just a pawn - a tool of the shinigami, and not the brilliant puppetmaster that I thought I had been chasing,” L sighed.

Light saw this parlay for what it was. As offended as he was by the insult, he was too smart to go for such easy bait, and deemed it best to address L’s morose shift in mood.

“L,” he said sympathetically, “you know that’s not true. Kira has outwitted the investigation for over a year,” Light complimented himself.  
L didn’t get a chance to answer Light’s carefully-phrased gloating before an old man, still dressed in a crisp tuxedo at this strange hour, appeared at the door with a tray overflowing with boxes and bags of candy. L pretended to be absorbed in the packages that were laid within easy reach. Light waved away the overqualified butler when he motioned to leave a portion of the same items by his desk and so the remainder was set in front of the man at the end of the row.  
“Are you sure you won’t have any, Light?” L asked politely, knowing that it got on Light’s nerves to be constantly offered sweets.  
“No, thanks,” he declined the awkward offer, “It’s almost breakfast time.”

L did not mention that this was the breakfast he had ordered. Instead he continued their game of picking away at each other.  
“You should get some sleep, Light.”  
“Why, do I look tired?” Light said with slightly increasing annoyance.  
“No, but most people require more sleep than I do, and you’re no longer under surveillance, so you are free to go home,” L said while noisily crunching his food as he talked, “or stay in one of the rooms upstairs. Your presence here at this hour isn’t required. I work most efficiently alone.”  
“I told you that I’m dedicated to this case and I’ll see it through to the end,” Light answered with finality.  
“Yes,” L drawled, finishing a third bag of cookies, “I have a feeling that you will.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”


	2. Chapter 2

Matsuda ignored L and Light's bickering and tried to focus on his work. He had integrated himself as a member of the Kira-supporter community a week ago using an alias and made a few contacts in the community. That night he was excited to receive an invite to a private, yet very large and well-known, underground Kira site.

There was a lot of chatter about something called "Kira's Secret revealed." After twenty minutes or so he PMed his contact on the board and received a link back. It was a post in the archive with a link to a video. He was scrolling through comments underneath when L surprised him by asking how it was going, on his way to steal a box of cookies from the nearly untouched junkfood pile left next to where Matsuda sat.

L always snuck up on him, and the shock was enough to jolt him to a more alert state. He hadn't exactly been prepared for the exchange though, so he offered up his current train of thought. L surprised him again by showing immediate interest.

"What is the secret?" L asked.  
"Well, I didn't really play it yet," Matsuda apologized.  
L seemed more listless than perturbed. He had finished his work for the night and was only still awake because of his insomnia and the constant flow of sugar through his bloodstream. He may as well check on the older detective.  
"Play it," he said.  
"I've just been given the link, but there's a lot of buzz about it on in the Kira supporter communities. I was just finding out what it is."  
"It's what you've been working on, isn't it?"  
"Well, I didn't know if it was worth bothering you yet."

Matsuda had a point, but the speakers were already on, and the video was loading.

Familiar grainy footage of the word "Kira" in English Manuscript lettering showed on screen as a robotic voice read:

**_"Dear Kira, thank you for your message.  
Please don't worry, I will do whatever you say."_ **

L leaned in, "This was the message to Kira that played on Sakura TV."

"I guess it's nothing then," Matsuda apologized, pausing the video, "I'll turn it off."  
"Wait, there's another fourty-five minutes," L said, unpausing.

**_"I really want to meet you.  
I don't think you have tits, but you don't have to worry."_ **

"What?" Matsuda sputtered.

**_"I will never try to kill you._ **   
**_That's a promise._ **   
**_Here is how I can meet you without the police knowing: We can confirm identities by showing our cocks to each other underneath the Hinomaru in Kabuki-chō._ **   
**_Be sure to bring your carp."_ **

"What are you two watching?" Light asked, strolling over.  
"Some sort of Kira supporter video," Matsuda said.  
"Hinomaru," L drawled in his slow, captivated tone.  
"Ryuzaki!" Light snapped. "Hinomaru is a 'Pink Salon'... A blow job parlour."  
"Yes. And Kabuki-chō is the red light district in Tokyo," L answered.  
Light laughed uncomfortably. "What does such an establishment have to do with Kira?"

**_The video appeared to pause itself and rewind with exaggerated VHS tape-spooling and high pitched backwards-talking sounds._ **   
**_"I will never try to kill you."_ **   
**_The video on their computer repeated,_ **   
**_"That's a promise._ **   
**_Here is how I can meet you without the police knowing: We can confirm identities by showing our cocks to each other underneath the Hinomaru in Kabuki-chō._ **   
**_Be sure to bring your carp."_ **

**_The scene zoomed out slightly and it appeared that the video was being watched within an old picture-tube television._ **

**_Slowly, it was revealed that the scene was a small, dark, cluttered office. The figure at the desk was cloaked in heavy shadow as the video ended and the television screen switched to static. His face was obscured by shadow and the extremely outdated deerstalker hat that he wore._ **

**_The frame was filled by the dark figure as he hoisted his feet onto a desk. He flicked a zippo lighter in front of his face and the shot cut to his pipe being lit, zooming out to reveal the man in all his brown checkered, Sherlock Holmes-inspired glory, then out to a full shot of the office as light background music began to play._ **

**_The text on the door showed in backwards print the words "Private eye", over a logo of a magnifying glass encircling a capital letter L._ **

Light laughed.  
"That's supposed to be you, Ryuzaki," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**“Hm...” The impostor L on the computer screen said, smoking his pipe, “Carp.”**_  
  
L was not impressed.   
The actor that they picked to play him was extremely attractive, though stupidly dressed. But from the amateur way that he carried himself to his daikon-delivery of his first lines, he appeared to be just terrible at his craft.  
 _ **  
“A fish would be quite impractical. Perhaps not a real one? Why yes! That’s it, by Jove,” the actor said, with horrible delivery, absolutely bludgeoning a British accent as he spoke in his native Japanese. He grabbed his desk calendar and looked at it.  
“May 5th is Children’s day! That’s tomorrow! Carp must refer to the flags that people use to decorate, the Koinobori.” **_  
  
“Wow, brilliant deduction,” Light sarcastically complimented the fake detective on screen.  
  
“This is probably supposed to mean that he plans to meet the first Kira there on May 5th, but little do they know, I’ve deciphered their message as well, and I’ll be there to capture them!"  
  
“This is obviously some sort of drama.” L said, dismissively. “With poor writing and even poorer actors. I don’t think it’s worth our time.”  
“Oh, come on, Ryuzaki. You have to admit, this is pretty funny. Even if the joke is on you.” Light chuckled. “And what a brilliant detective he is. Very lifelike.”  
L shrugged. “If you insist. I don’t think it will lead to anything new.”  
 **  
 _The L on screen dramatically put on his brown checkered cloak and grabbed a ridiculously huge magnifying glass, as if it was not yet clear enough to the audience that he was a detective. L sighed. He had never seen a more cliché interpretation of a private eye._  
 _Fake L was shown wandering some random streets while the sun set._  
**  
“Why is he going out now? If May 5th is tomorrow in this movie?” L complained.  
Light shrugged. He could see that L was one of those people that couldn’t watch a movie without picking it apart.  
“Alright,” he said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice, “There doesn’t seem to be happening much. We can turn it off.”  
“Not so fast.” L waved a bony index finger. “The video was titled Kira’s Secret revealed. So Kira must be in it somewhere. If we got to see ‘me’, I want to see how they depict you.”  
“I’m not Kira!” Light snapped.  
“Still, I want to see the film Kira.”  
 **  
 _They kept watching film L walking a few more lonely streets when suddenly the shot started burning and the picture transferred to a dark room with a pair of iron handcuffs hanging from a stone wall in the background. A blackish figure jumped into focus, laughing hysterically at the camera._  
**  
Light covered his mouth with one hand. Was this really supposed to be him? A slender young man with painted nails who wore a shiny black latex waistcoat that only covered about half his torso? To make things worse, he was also wearing latex shorts, more like a broad belt than trousers. When the camera zoomed out to show a full body shot, he groaned. The guy was not actually on high heels, was he? Black thigh-high boots completed an outfit Light was convinced would give him nightmares. This was not a fashion faux-pas anymore, it was an abomination!  
 **  
 _“Ha ha, L is walking right into my well-planned trap!” gloated Kira. “But how could he foresee my brilliance - there has never been a second Kira! It’s all me, me, meeehehe!”_  
**  
Light cringed visibly. It was just too terrible.  
“You’ve seen Kira now. Let’s turn it off.”  
L shook his head: “You were right. This is pretty funny.”  
 **  
 _“And when L gets here, I’m going to make his worst fears reality. He will wish he’d never been born! I’m gonna make him beg and scream. Ahaha! These shackles aren’t here for show, you know.”_**  
  
“Who is he talking to?” asked Light.  
L shrugged.  
“Does it matter? It’s exposition.” he said. “L was not talking to anyone either.”  
Light opened his mouth, but Kira in the video interrupted him:  
 **  
 _“Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who’s the baddest of them all?!” he asked, gesticulating wildly to a big, golden mirror that had suddenly appeared on the stone wall behind him._  
 _“Kira, you are the baddest he’e. But these criminals are a thousand time worse than thee.”_  
**  
A weird sound from L made Light turn away from the screen. Was he... laughing? It sounded a bit like a cough, so Light decided that it was probably a cough.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The mirror's reflection of Kira changed, showing a hooded figure skulking dark streets. A name appeared at the top of the mirror. Kira cackled and touched the figure on the mirror with his long-clawed index finger. The surface flashed red and the criminal instantly clutched his chest, dropping to the floor, wheezing._**  
  
"Kira appears to be killing criminals so that he will be the most evil being left on Earth in this movie," L observed, "That's an interesting motive, considering that this is a Kira supporter website."  
  
"Maybe they are panning the video rather than praising it," Light scoffed, "I hope that no one is praising his motives OR his depiction."  
  
 ** _A harsh chord of music rang out. "He's dead." declared the mirror in a solemn, melodramatic tone._**  
  
Again, L laughed. This time it was unmistakable.  
  
"He didn't even see his face! It's like the writers did absolutely no research on Kira," Light complained over the exaggerated laughter from the speakers, suddenly becoming as harsh a critic of the movie's flaws as L had been.  
  
"I have to say, this is an interesting interpretation of Kira's murderous power," said L, as he finished the last box of cookies.  
  
 ** _"Show me... L!" demanded Kira.  
"As you wish," the mirror replied, obediently showing L walking the streets._**  
  
"This must be some kind of parody, it sure as hell isn't based on the real Kira!" Light said testily.  
  
"You seem to feel personally insulted by this."  
  
"No! We're putting our lives on the line to catch the most dangerous serial killer of all time, who has escaped and outsmarted us for over a year, and those people turn him into some magical weirdo with an abysmal fashion sense!"  
  
"Well, their L is not exactly a compliment either. But why would you get so upset about it?" L yawned.  
  
"Stop implying that I'm Kira!" Light snapped. "I've proven myself against your suspicions countless times! I just don't like how they ridicule the threat of Kira. We have to take him seriously!"  
  
"Oh, I do take the real Kira very seriously. This one, on the other hand..."  
  
 ** _Suddenly, L stopped and threw himself in a supposedly heroic pose.  
"I'm L, the detective!" he said to nobody in particular, "I shall solve this case, and if it becomes the last thing I do!"_**  
  
L groaned. "I'm L, the detective. I think I'm going to announce my identity and intentions everywhere I go."  
"I'm L the detective," mocked Light, "I'm addicted to sugar."  
  
 ** _Kira approached the mirror now, leaning against the wall and gingerly touching the mirror's surface.  
"Are you not an extraordinary specimen?" he asked, tracing L's image with his long, spidery fingers.  
"This is the finger with which I kill, L." Kira declared, "The Finger of Death!" He ran the sharpened nail along L's back.  
"Doesn't it thrill you? To be caressed by... death himself?"  
"Crikey!" L inside the mirror exclaimed, shivering suddenly. "What was that ghastly feeling?"  
Kira broke into maniacal laughter._**  
  
"How very disturbing." Light said with a true shudder.  
  
"Yes, Crikey is more Australian than British."  
  
"No, I mean it's almost as if he's molesting him through that magic mirror."  
  
"Nothing gets by you, Light-kun," L smirked.   
  
Light was too absorbed in his own indignation to notice, "And why didn't he die when Kira used his ‘Finger of Death' on him?"  
  
 **** _No matter the danger, I would not be L, if I was discouraged by such trifles! How in the sodding name do I get in there?"_  
  
"Ohohoho, he's so yummy!" Kira cried excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "Let's... welcome him!"


	5. Chapter 5

L snickered to himself.  
“What is it?” Light piqued.  
“I just wonder what the ‘welcome’ will be,” L said jokingly. His shift from the usual slow, dry, eccentric ways seemed slightly creepy.  
“Nothing surprises me anymore.” Light answered. “This video is just pants. It’s an insult to both, L and Kira.”  
“It’s pants? That’s a very British thing to say. Are you trying to sound like our L from the video?”  
“Well, I’d certainly rather be L from this video than their Kira, if I had to choose,” Light huffed in answer.  
“At least the Kira in this video isn’t a complete fool.” L argued, “Golly, I’m L the detective, by Jove.”  
“At least the actor they hired to play L is handsome and masculine. The Kira actor is underfed and dressed like a prostitute. And he says ‘yummy’!”  
  
_**Kira put on a pair of black leather gloves and clapped his hands thrice.  
“The one known only as L, I command thee to appear before me!”  
A lame ‘poof’ soundeffect played and L appeared in the shackles next to the mirror. **_  
  
“Oh look, he found Kira,” Light mocked in a sing-song voice.  
“I wish we would have this kind of luck in our investigation.” L said, chewing on some pocky sticks.  
“You have a strange definition of luck.”  
“Well, he did find Kira.”  
  
_**“Kira!” L cried, a bit too excited. “We meet at last!”  
Some vaguely latin chanting began to play, feeling more disruptive to the mood than complimenting.  
L looked around the dark room, lit only by several black candles and a bazier of eerie red hot coals.  
With a snap of the fingers the gloomy cellar became bright as daylight.“Welcome, welcome.” they heard Kira’s voice. “I have been... waiting for you.”  
“So this is your secret lair!” **_  
  
“Well, duh, L,” laughed Light.  
“I wonder why Kira was bothering with a plan, when he had the capability of just using magic this whole time.”  
“Maybe his plan is unrelated to the means of getting L to his dungeon. I mean, he did say he was going to make his fears reality.”  
“He also claimed there was a well-planned trap. I don’t see it.”  
  
_**“Indeed it is, L.” Kira mocked, “And I have quite the surprise for you.”**_  
  
“Oh, what could that be.” Light commented dryly.  
“I have a faint idea, judging from the Spanish tickler and the fact that Kira is a mass murderer.”  
  
_**“A surprise?” L stuttered.**_  
  
“Judging by the what?” Light asked with sardonic curiosity.  
“That claw with five spikes on the wall beside all those whips, crops, and spankers,” L said absently, biting his thumbnail. He continued with increased interest, although not much expression, “In medieval times it was used to slowly slice heretics’ skin off. But now it is used for bloodplay or as a dungeon decoration that’s just for show. It’s not quite a dungeon staple, like that stockade, or the Saint Andrew’s Cross.”  
Light, somewhat speechless, didn’t answer and let the video continue.  
  
_**“Oh yes, it’s a very...” Kira said, leaning in close and whispering in the detective’s ear, “big... surprise.”  
L shuddered at the sultry emphasis on the word ‘big’. **_  
  
The real L snickered.  
Light looked perturbed and uncomfortable. He was now as sure as L was just where this was going, but still kept false hope that this was just going to be a normal terrible movie.  
  
_**Kira slid one hand underneath L’s coat, apparently opening the buttons of his shirt. L struggled theatrically against the handcuffs. Almost tenderly, Kira took off the coat and revealed the athletic build of L’s actor.**_  
  
“He really looks nothing like you.” Light commented.  
“I’m glad. I wouldn’t want anyone to know what I looked like, would I?”  
  
**_“What lovely silk stockings you have,” Kira said, not entirely clear if it was supposed to be spoken in mockery or in admiration. He hunkered down and felt up L’s thigh, until his hands were hidden by L’s remaining clothes and it was not the badly acted facial expressions that made obvious what allegedly just happened._  
 _“No. Kira... ah!” sighed L._  
 _“Enough of this!” Kira suddenly screeched in a shrill voice. He snapped his fingers again and L was suddenly out of the handcuffs and kneeling on the ground in front of him._  
 _“That’s right, bow before your master!” Kira said, in a stunningly cold way that made him sound almost as though he were a believable actor, “You’re beaten, L.”_  **  
  
Light gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

**L grunted a defiant sound, as the camera showed him from above, kneeling with an embarrassed yet determined look on his face, peering up at Kira.  
"That's right. I defeated you! Now bow!" When L was not complying instantly, Kira pressed his high-heeled boot onto his neck, until the detective was forced facedown to the ground.  
"That's a good boy. Now for your surprise." He grabbed L by the collar and pulled him up to his knees again. The camera panned around to the front of Kira, L kneeling towards his crotch. From this angle, given the tightness of the trousers, it was obvious what the surprise would be:  
"Eight inches of heaven and hell for you tonight," he laughed and undid the buttons on his hotpants, revealing a massive, dripping, obscene pornstar erection.**  
  
There was no denying it now. They were watching a porn... The dumbest porn ever. At the office... Together.  
  
Embarrassed, Light caught himself wondering what L's cock might be like. Eight inches were quite spectacular for a Japanese man. But L was only partly Asian, he looked somewhat exotic, so Light could only wonder what the mix was and how different from him L might look with his clothes off. Would he be circumcised? Shaved? And what about the color, not to mention the size? He felt himself starting to blush and quickly returned his attention to the screen.  
  
He half-wanted to turn it off, but something about the way Kira said, 'You're beaten, L', really got to him. Stupid as it was, he wanted to keep watching, not just to make fun of it, but to get more of the exciting dry feeling in his mouth... as if those powerful words had been his own.  
  
 **On the screen L stared with lust. "Begorra!" he exclaimed.  
"No talking! Not unless I ask you a question, pig!" Kira commanded, his voice suddenly harsh and low, compared to what it had been before.  
He slapped L in the face with his engorged cock.  
"AH!" L gasped, then demurred to the powerful being, "Ok."  
"Was that a question?" Kira shrieked, slapping L with his gloved hand.  
L just stared dumbly.  
"That was a question, whore!" Kira shouted at him, slapping his face with his hand and cock several more times.  
When he was done he stepped back and waited for L to open his eyes. "I don't think that you've been good enough for this yet," Kira sighed, leaving his fly open. "I was going to let you have a little taste before the real fun starts, but you've been very naughty, trying to stop my reign of terror. I do believe that I'll have to punish you."  
  
Kira snapped his fingers again and suddenly L was strapped face first to the x-shaped cross that took up a most of the opposite wall.**  
  
"Seriously, if he can do that, why would he bother with any kind of planning whatsoever?"  
"You said that before..." Light said, annoyed.  
"Why not just poof L there directly from his stupid little office? Does his poof-power only work in some sort of range that they've not bothered to mention?" nagged L.  
"If that's the only thing that upsets you about this film, then I have nothing to add."  
"It is clearly not the only thing. I have mentioned several other complaints."  
"Oh, I didn't notice," Light said, sarcastically.  
  
 **"There, now," said Kira. "I can't wait to get you out of those clothes," he sighed, feeling the tweed of L's outfit, then stepping across the room to grab the device from his weapons rack that Light could now identify as a Spanish tickler. Another rack was now clearly visible, which contained a wide assortment of dildos, buttplugs, and other, stranger looking devices.  
  
Kira laughed as he positioned the spikes under the collar of L's shirt and cape and began to tear downward. The cotton and tweed ripped messily, as several strokes destroyed them.  
  
The actor's back was as toned and lightly muscled as the front view had been. Kira chuckled as he teased with the tips of his claws, causing the muscles to twitch and clench as L whimpered with exaggerated embarrassment, and gasped in unrealistically rendered fear.  
  
The shot went to a clear view on L's stunningly apparent erection as it sprang out of its ruined confines. It was not as huge as Kira's, but this might just be an illusion due to the fact that Kira was so thin. His squirms caused it to sway and bob in front of the camera.**  
  
Light couldn't look away.


	7. Chapter 7

**L squirmed on the rack as the rest of his pants were torn away slowly, revealing his sculpted, round ass. His legs and thighs were firm and slender, deliciously accentuating the lovely protrusion of toned glutes.  
“My, what a lovely bottom you have, my dear nemesis,” Kira smirked, stroking the yielding flesh, squeezing softly at first, and then hard enough to elicit a gasp.  
“What do you want from me, knave?” L shouted angrily.**  
  
“Shouldn’t that be kind of obvious,” L sighed.   
  
 **“I believe that I ordered you not to talk, did I not?”“Fucking hell, let me go, you barmy twat!”  
“I don’t think that you’ve considered how harsh I can be.”  
Kira reached out his hand and a cat o'nine tails materialized in his hand with the same cheap “poof” sound.  
“You shouldn’t push your luck,” he said, in a half-successful attempt to be menacing. “Too late!” He broke into giggling laughter and let the whip smack L’s bared back.**  
  
Light covered his mouth with his hand again. This looked pretty real, especially if compared to the rest of the film.  
  
 **L screamed.  
Another snap of the whip.  
A pained groan from L that actually sounded pretty convincing made Light shudder.  
The red streams on his back supported the notion, that the violence was real.  
Kira took off one glove and gently touched the injured skin the whiplash had caused, making L cringe.**  
  
Light smiled unconsciously. If only he could have L that way, at his mercy, begging him...  
“If this were real he probably should have warmed the area up first. This actor’s taken worse before, judging by the healed marks on his legs,” L analyzed, “There probably was a warmup off camera, but they didn’t put it in. That’s normal.”  
“How much do you know about this sort of movie?” Light asked blankly.  
“I told you that I was into some strange things as a teenager, didn’t I?”  
“No,” Light growled.  
“Oh right, you weren’t there,” L said, smiling and biting his thumb for some reason, like he had a great secret.  
“You sure are into some strange things now.” Light concluded.  
“You seem to be...enjoyingthe video as well, Light-kun,” L said, pointing out the half-mast erection that Light had acquired at some point.   
Light turned away haughtily.  
“Well, I surely see the advantage in your hideous baggy trousers now.”  
  
 **“Does it hurt?” asked Kira tauntingly.  
“Yes,” L weakly replied.  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“Yes.”  
Kira cracked the whip again.  
“Then beg for it!”  
“No.”  
“I said beg for it, whore!”  
“No!”  
In a swift movement, Kira reached out to wrap the whip around L’s exposed throat with a choking grasp.  
“Then see how you like this!” he hissed, violently pulling at the whip, leaving L gasping for air. “Well?”  
L retched and panted when Kira finally let go of his throat, only to uncoil the whip and strike him again.  
“Plea..se. Sto...” L stammered.  
“I fear I didn’t quite understand you.”  
The whip snapped again, leaving even more severe marks on the detective’s body.**  
  
Light was torn between repulsion and a fascination that kept him from looking away. The wounds on the actor’s back looked dreadful. He would never want to have to endure anything like that. He glanced over to L. Since he knew so much about the strange devices and even procedures, he wondered if L was into all the things Kira did in this porn. Judging from their little mind game, he would assume he would hate to be in the shoes of this L, but while L was not at all what you’d call squeamish, he never seemed to enjoythe hardships he put other people through.  
  
 **“I said... Stop. Please.” L repeated.  
“That was asking nicely. I want you beg!”**  
  
 **L looked puzzled for a moment that Kira seized to use the whip on him once  
more. “What do you want from me?” the actor portraying L cried in a way that was either much better acting than he’d previously shown or genuine, trying to tuck his face into his shoulder, to look away or withdraw from the situation in any way that he could with his hands bound above his head.**  
  
 **“Kira-sama, please!” L said obediently, “I beg you to release me from this excruciating torture. Please, Kira-sama.”**


	8. Chapter 8

"Isn't he supposed to be British? Why is he using a Japanese honorific? Shouldn't he rather say 'Lord Kira' instead?" Light said to purposefully break away from the scene in the film that was mesmerising him much more than he'd like to admit.  
"Wouldn't surprise me if the actor's just in too much pain to think of that right now," L replied casually. "If they are doing the whipping for real, they only have one shot. Seems like he messed it up. They can keep hard all the time through editing or vasodilating drugs, but marks with a heavy weapon like that take weeks to heal and leave scars if bleeding is caused."  
  
 **"Oh, you've seen nothing yet!" Kira cackled enthusiastically, snapping his fingers to release L. There was another lame 'poof' sound and the shot switched to L kneeling in front of Kira again, the whip was gone from Kira's hand. Obviously the scene switch was just editing, but the makers of the video attempted to make it seem magical.  
  
"Now, are you ready to be a good boy?" Kira asked sweetly, teasing his fingers along the ever persistent hard-on brazenly sticking out of his hotpants.  
"Anyone is good compared to you! Charge!" L cried, tackling Kira's legs.**  
  
"That's not a good idea. He's magic," L complained.  
"Kira really should have poofed him into some handcuffs."  
"Then they couldn't have had their fight scene," L sighed. The fighting was filmed closely, with lurid detail as they wrestled in intimate physical contact. Both of the men watching their Doppelgängers on screen were taken with the sweating, grunting, display of raw masculinity.  
"Kira better use his stupid magic soon," Light said just to keep up the appearance that he was less enraptured with this video than he actually was, "L's got a few extra kilograms on him, and he's more built."  
"Yes. It would be completely unrealistic if that skinny actor playing you was able to beat the one playing me."  
Light almost let the insult slide by, much rather wanting to focus on the screen.  
"Stop saying that I'm Kira," he answered half-heartedly, "Besides, if I was, then in real life the situation would be reversed. You're the one who's starved-looking and stringy," he continued, muttering under his breath, "And also has a non-existent fashion sense."  
"Physical strength is not required to win a fight."  
"It is a decisive factor."  
"Not if you have the element of surprise," L said, calmly, quickly moving to grab Light's arm, twisting it behind his back while keeping him in place by holding his other wrist.  
  
 **L on the computer monitor had Kira in a raunchy looking submission hold on the floor of the dungeon. As the lean body relaxed, becoming more limp, L pushed him away a few feet, fleeing towards the door.  
  
As quickly as L began the fight in real life, Kira ended the one in the video. As predicted, he used magic.  
  
The shot changed again, with the usual poof, just when L had opened the heavy iron door. He was suddenly in stocks instead of enjoying the freedom he thought he had earned.  
  
"You're clever, L, but your tricks won't work against MY POWER! Ohohohohoho."  
"It's true," L said defeated, "I've never faced power like this before! Cheerio!"**  
  
"That isn't how that expression is used." L complained. "And his move wasn't really clever, considering he already knew about Kira's poof magic."  
Light was able to struggle free as L was preoccupied with that.  
"Cheelio!" Light said, slapping the detective in the head while purposefully misusing English. L kicked him in the shin in retaliation, and they mutually decided to grapple it out over the matter. Not because they were in the mood for it after watching the display on the monitor, of course. It was just the normal progression of a physical fight.  
  
 **"You're a monster," L cried, straining to escape the bonds of his wrists.  
"Monster? Ohohohoho," Kira chortled. "You have no IDEA, L," he continued cupping the detective's face, "You have yet to see... my TRUE form!"**  
  
"Oh no, his true form," L rolled his eyes as he pinned Light.  
"Don't you want to see this, Ryuzaki," Light teased from under the other man's hold, hoping to distract him enough to gain the upper hand. "I mean, 'TRUE form' can only mean power-up, right?"  
"You could definitely use one right now." the detective responded.


	9. Chapter 9

**The camera zoomed back and a cacophonous twang soundeffect played. Latin chanting began again, louder and louder, and smoke poured in from somewhere. When Kira was shown again he was changed.... slightly. He now had red makeup all over his body, as if his skin had been dyed red, but it was still somehow attractive. Black horns that matched his latex outfit were now pasted onto his head. There were now spikes on the jacket, skull decorations on the toes of the thigh-high boots, and the latex hotpants had been swapped for a different pair, one with an open crotch, held up by strings attached to some newly acquired criss-cross belts on his waist. As the camera switched to show the back view you could see that the pants featured a heart-shaped hole in the back. Through said hole, a red silicone devil tail, the same color as his body makeup, protruded. The tail ended in a tag that was obviously modelled after the crown of a penis, and it appeared to be attached to a buttplug inside of him.  
**  
Both young men paused in their tangle and stared in silence, one in amusement, the other in horror. It wasn’t as funny as what came next.   
 **  
The shot switched to L, gaping in mystified horror, then back to Kira. When the camera caught his eyes, they glowed a sick red, using absolutely the cheapest Adobe Aftereffect that the real L or Light had ever seen.  
**  
L began laughing hysterically on top of Light, who blanched at the awful, embarrassing, COMPLETELY inaccurate, portrayal of Kira.   
“That’s exactly how I imagined Kira,” L teased, leaning close to Light.   
“I’m glad that you’re off the idea that I’m Kira.”  
“Well, who said that... my dear Nemesis?”  
“I’m NOT Kira.”  
“You might look good in his suit.”  
“The glowing red eyes are a BIT much, wouldn’t you say?” Light diverted, blushing at the close contact and embarrassment over the situation and the video.  
 **  
“Ahahaha!” the newly transformed Kira laughed “As you can see, I’m a demon. My true name is Lucius. It means ‘Light’, by the way, English boy,” Kira smiled wickedly, his hard, red painted cock swaying in front of L’s enraptured face as he swung his hips in exaggerated swishing motions that caused his tail to move as if it was an extension.  
**  
Light gaped angrily. “What?!”  
“Mystery solved. Kira is Light.”  
“I am NOT Kira,” Light cried, using the sudden burst of indignation to gain the upper hand and roll on top of L.   
  
The detective struggled adorably. He was not nearly as handsome and rugged as the actor playing the dopey Sherlock Holmes version of him on the screen, but there was a... uniqueness to him. An exotic rare appeal that seemed to Light like a strange foreign food that looked upsetting at first, but grew on you after a while. L was an acquired taste.  
  
“Yes, you keep saying that,” L answered, as Light pinned his wrists. His shirt rode up his slender torso as they struggled, and Light’s prudish attempts to avoid too close a contact of the exposed area, (or desire not to obscure such areas) allowed him to position his legs properly to plant his feet against Light’s stomach in order to push him off.   
 **  
The detective on screen looked as though he was either in some sort of bowel-related pain or desperately attempting to stifle his lust at the sight before him. The lick of his pink lips indicated the actor was trying to portray the latter. Turning away he said, in an overly-forced dramatic, soap opera sort of way, “Why did you come to earth, demon? To punish mankind?”  
“No.” Kira grinned. “I was just bored.”**


	10. Chapter 10

"What a stupid reason," L growled, standing slouched over and looking at the screen.  
The kick had propelled Light about five feet. L seemed perfectly positioned to be put in a headlock, so that's what Light went for. He knew that L favored kicking, so it was an advantage to stay behind him.  
Light didn't notice that L also favored 'the ducky routine' where a person stays calm, nearly motionless on top, and fights with surreptitious attacks of opportunity. Light was tripped and knocked backwards with L on top of him again, although still in a headlock, when the detective leaned back and tripped Light's legs out from underneath him.  
  
 **"That's a bollocks reason." L said, looking back. "Can't you entertain yourself? Get a hobby!"  
  
"I consider THIS my hobby," Kira answered, slapping the detective's lovely round posterior. The camera shot showed everything, the tensing of the muscles, the sway of his package from the reverberation, and the flash of the studio light on Kira's shiny latex glove.  
  
"Bloody hell!" the detective yelped.  
  
"And who says that I'm punishing mankind? I'm only killing the wicked. Shouldn't all the nice little children, and volunteer firefighters, and sweet grannies and granddads on their porches be much better off without killers and thieves around?"  
  
"How do you know for sure that the people you kill are wicked?" L insisted, "Or how to kill your boredom once you run out of thieves and murderers? Going for the lesser crimes? Like sneezing in public? Or being lazy?"**  
  
"What's that?! Sherlock actually made a valid argument!" mocked Light, kicking after L who had been forced down with him due to the headlock.  
  
 **"Humanity can do without you, skank!"  
  
Kira shrugged.  
  
"I don't really care, pretty boy." he said. "What I do care for, though, is you." He knelt down so he was face to face with his adversary. "The world can go to hell, as long as you are mine." he whispered. Then he pressed his thin mouth onto L's luscious lips. L made a sound that was probably supposed to be surprise, when the demon forced his tongue inside. But Kira broke the kiss quickly.  
  
"I have yet to show you my most devious power." he said, grinning diabolically. "My saliva contains a powerful aphrodisiac. Soon you will be longing for my kiss. But until then..."  
  
He pressed the tip of his impressive cock against L's mouth.   
  
"Suck," he commanded simply.  
  
The actor appeared to be attempting to fight off the aphrodisiac as he eyed the beautiful piece. He licked his lips and turned away in embarrassment, but Kira grabbed his hair and pulled him forward. He pushed the head between L's accepting lips and pulled him further until every inch was sheathed in the man's waiting throat.  
  
L gagged slightly as Lucius began thrusting, looking up at the camera as the shot switched to his point of view, staring down at L, as he slid the large shaft deeply in and out of his throat with suspicious ease.  
  
"Oh yes! Yes!" Kira said, again deep in his throat, "Your mouth is so sweet when you're not using it to insult me."**


	11. Chapter 11

“This is a surprise.” L commented.  
“Really? I mean, he had his dick out for like 10 minutes or so. Something like this was bound to happen.”  
“No, I mean this method of deep-throating they show here. See, you are -”  
“He is!” Light interrupted, not allowing L to slip even one sneaky accusation past him.  
“Yes, Kira is the one actively penetrating that rubbish impersonator L’s throat. This variant requires a lot of skill from the giving partner, who has to be in control of the pharyngeal reflex enough to react to the thrusting of the other partner.” L explained. “I didn’t expect to see such an elaborate technique in an otherwise low quality flick like this.”  
Light glanced at the screen again, where Kira had started to groan loudly, still thrusting into the mouth of his victim.   
  
“You seem quite knowledgeable in this area.” Light smirked. “Is that what you do whenever you’re not working? Or chained to somebody?”  
L didn’t answer, instead he turned around in Light’s loosened grasp. Light’s arms instinctively tightened, pushing the detective against his chest. Light blushed when he realised it was L’s arousal that was pressing against his thigh and not his bony hip.  
Much to his dismay, his body reacted with an even stronger response to the physical contact than it had to the undeniably stimulating display on their computer screen. L was not moving away. Instead he folded his thin arms on Light’s chest and said:  
“You know, if you were the Kira in this video, you should have chosen the normal fellatio over deep-throating.”  
“Is that so?” replied Light, who was rather grossed out by the deep-throating anyway.  
“Yes. Because I’m much better at regular fellatio.”  
  
Light smiled despite himself. If it was anybody else, he would have found these incredibly forward attempts at flirting unacceptable, but L had an awkward sort of charmless charm. He just didn’t seem to care if others thought him strange, or thought poorly of him. He was strange and people often did think poorly of him, but it didn’t matter. He was... ‘amazing’, was the only thing that Light could think of.  
  
“Well, lucky we don’t have to make that decision, huh?” He forced a laugh. Why wouldn’t his erection go down?!  
“Since we already are in this state of sexual excitement, we might as well do something about it,” L ventured, “I have to say, I would like fellating you much more than their Kira.”  
“Huh?” said Light, who was not sure he had heard him right. It couldn’t be real. The thoughts about L had to be forced on him by this stupid video, the stress, the confinement, Stockholm Syndrome, and the fact that L had just bluntly laid out his offer on the table - ripe and free for the taking.  
“You are a very attractive young man, Light Yagami. The thought that you are truly Kira is... thrilling, to say the least."  
They heard the Kira in the video boisterously reaching climax. Light turned his head to watch, just to avoid looking into L’s bulging eyes.  
 **  
Kira slowly removed his cock from L’s mouth.  
“Oh, it’s sticky with my seed.” he complained, his member still hard and oozing. “Would you mind terribly cleaning it, L?” he asked smugly. The camera focused on L now, who eagerly licked every bit of semen off Kira’s amazingly still-turgid erection.  
“Good boy. I believe, you are ready for your reward.” He knelt down in front of the stocks again and tenderly stroked L’s cheeks before he engaged the now more than willing detective in a wet kiss.  
**  
L and Light lingered in the embrace which had started off as a fight for a bit too long for Light to try and fake that he didn’t like it. He still felt L's erection against his inner thigh and it strangely excited him. In contrast, the weight of L's body on his torso felt strangely calming, briefly reminding him of the chain that had once bound them. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by dialogue.   
 **  
“The aphrodisiac... I was just beginning to feel it wearing off, you cur...” L whispered in a shaky voice.  
“Yes, and we wouldn’t want that, would we? It’s time for your spanking!” Kira said excitedly, leaning in close. “And if you’re good for that, you’ll get an even better reward,” he ended salaciously.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ryuzaki," Light said, sounding half-annoyed, but his pounding heart and hitched breathing betrayed him, "That thing that you said... I... You..."  
"Say no more," L said, smiling his wide, crazy smile, before letting his face fall into a look of intense concentration, as he slid to the floor on his knees and grabbed the zipper of Light's expensive looking cream khakis.  
  
 **Kira walked over to his wall of toys. The camera panned across the display slowly. He picked up a spanking paddle from one of the weapon racks and knocked it against his own hand a couple of times, looking back at the detective who could presumably only hear the heavy sound. Instead of returning immediately, Kira stayed to browse a bit more.**  
  
Looking up once more, allowing plenty of time for Light to change his mind, L began to pull. Light drew in a deep breath, as if we were about to dive into a pool, but he didn't flinch or turn away, despite his reservations over doing something so intimate... with his foe... at the office.  
  
 **Kira stopped at a special looking anal toy near the end, a black plug with another sort of tail hanging from it, a pump used to inflate the plug. Grabbing a bottle of lube on the way over, Kira finally rejoined L at the stockade where he waited.**  
  
Light's haughtiness melted away in seconds as he felt his rival's warm breath on his now exposed member. He was not as anatomically gifted as the actors on screen, but L seemed to like what he saw. Light's erection was perfectly shaped, just like the rest of him, perfectly straight, and probably a little above average in size. His soft hair was kept neat and well trimmed. The gasp of excitement Light drew in was enough encouragement for L to begin. He licked the underside from base to tip as Light watched. His soft tongue hardened to a point near the tip, and he swirled it around the brassy head, then kissed the tip teasingly. The next kiss was more assertive. Pushing back the skin with a wet kiss of his lips that engulfed the whole head L began to suck lightly, causing a vacuum of pleasure in his wet, warm mouth.  
  
Light looked away to dull the feeling, but the video on the monitor was no respite.  
  
 **The Light on the screen was now quickly but expertly using his gloved fingers to stretch and lube L's bottom. The details of each motion were outlined clearly in each shot, as the camera tightly focused on the shaved genital area, and Kira's gloves, and the soundtrack was low, so that L's hissing gasps of quickly drawn breath and moans could be heard plainly.**  
  
In the office, the effects of the performance were enhanced by reality. L began to go deeper with his straining, sucking kisses. Each stroke with his lips was accentuated by a trailing of his tantalizing tongue. As far as Light could assess, L really was quite good at this. He had never actually received a blow job before. Misa would - without a doubt - have complied immediately if he had asked her to. But she was too passive to offer such services on her own accord and instead tried to appear innocent and cute, as was expected of her. They had only been to a Love hotel twice.   
But Light didn't think about any of that now. Not with his enemy's tongue massaging his cock, his lips becoming seductively reddened from the suction. Light could barely think of anything at all.  
  
 **After an excruciating minute or so, the demon Light slid the large toy inside of L, who moaned in a most startled and enticing way.  
  
"There now." Kira sighed, patting L's bottom lightly as he admired his work. "I can make it bigger as this goes on," he smiled, repositioning himself in front of L's face.**  
  
Kira on the screen petted his detective gently on the head, twining his fingers through his hair, and Light instinctively mirrored the gesture on his own L.  
  
 **"I must compliment you on your strong mind," Kira said, turning away and positioning his arm to begin the spanking, "Most would have lost it by now. They'd have already crumbled into a begging, desirous mess. But you've shown so much** _will_  tonight! I... just..." he paused to smack harshly with the paddle, causing L to gasp in pain and surprise, "Love it!" he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Light wanted to comment on the scene, but he was unable to form a sentence that made any kind of sense whatsoever.

 **On screen, the Kira actor was teasing with the buttplug and pumping it up slightly. L on screen was making sounds that were somehow the most lost and helpless, lustful and relishing that could be conveyed by the human voice. The actor must actually be enjoying this, because he was demonstrably not that good.**  
 **“You... ah... will power... this... ahhh mess...”**  
  
L decreased the stimulation a little and gave Light a questioning look. The young man nodded softly. He could not even follow the video any more, just saw a blur of quick movements, probably Kira spanking some more, and grunts and cries and laughter. He didn’t care anymore. When he leaned back and closed his eyes, L’s tongue became harsher again, pushing against his crown with wild movements, all the while adding to the sensation with the gentle underpressure of his oral cavity.  
  
 **  
He continued to slap L’s ass hard, until it was blushing pink, laughing and lording over his beaten opponent. He pumped the ball at the end of L’s ‘tail’ to inflate the intrusive plug slightly, slowly, as he rubbed before landing another smack.  
  
L moaned pathetically. The spanking continued until his ass was angry red, it must have smarted terribly.   
**  
  
Given what was happening to him, Light was not completely sure that the scene should be having as powerful an effect on him as it was. But he was somehow feeling that in this situation, his real circumstances, and not those of the video, L was actually the one in charge. At least there was no way L could relate that to him being Kira. A soft moan escaped him at one especially intense flick of L’s tongue. The thought of L unknowingly sucking off Kira nearly made him explode.  
  
“L, I’m going - gonna...” he groaned. But L didn’t pull away, just kept up the same pace.  
  
Maybe it wasn’t the thoughts or the video, but the mechanical reaction to L’s assault, Light attempted to reason. He’d have to see how he felt when he could think again, he decided as he crashed over the edge of orgasm into L’s waiting mouth, thinking quite clearly of how weird it was to get off to such violence as depicted on screen.  
 **  
Before putting the paddle away, Kira ended with one last smack with the back of his hand.  
“How many innocent people have you tortured like this before?”   
“Honestly, my dear L, you should consider yourself lucky to be the very first human that I’ve done this to.”  
“But why?”   
“Because you fascinate me.” Kira answered bluntly. “You truly are an extraordinary specimen.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“I had the exact same thought. To fuck you. But you will have to hold out a little longer.” Kira patted his abused backside. “First, I will have to remove our wonderful toy.” He carefully pulled out the buttplug, without deflating it.  
“What a wonderful wide open entrance you present me.” Kira teased the detective and inserted a finger.  
“This is the finger with which I kill.” the demon announced, this time for L to hear. “The Finger of Death!” He moved the hand in a way that suggested he was massaging the prostate of his defenseless captive.  
“Doesn’t it thrill you? To be caressed by… death himself?”  
  
The actor gasped and whined as Kira worked his profane magic inside of him. The head of his cock was already wet with precum and the demon wrapped his free hand around the thick shaft and started rubbing. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped.  
“We wouldn’t want you to spill all over my dungeon floor, would we? At least, not yet.” Kira cackled with effervescent enthusiasm and stood up to position his throbbing hardness right behind L’s gorgeous buttocks.  
“Now for your reward.” He declared and entered.**


	14. Chapter 14

Light was too high on orgasm-induced drugs to follow the video. He vaguely noticed L getting up into a crouch and the dramatic crescendo of the background music. But L didn't wait for Light to collect his thoughts. He crawled towards him until their heads almost touched and whispered:  
"Glad you liked it."  
When Light looked up to meet L's gaze with hazy eyes, L lowered his head and suavely brushed his lips against the half open mouth of his young rival. When there was no resistance, he went full throttle into a frenzied kiss. Light didn't know what to think. Was this another one of L's tricks, maybe? If so, it was a damn inscrutable trick. The kiss was a little clumsy, but Light gave it a pass. Still it startled him when L invaded his mouth with his tongue. He almost pulled away. Almost. But L seemed just as skilled up here as he was down below. He brought with him a kind of sweetened, tangy, salty flavour, which, Light realised, was probably his own semen.  
But L didn't leave him time to think about that. The passionate movements of his dexterous tongue made Light forget everything around him, the powerful feelings of sexual ecstasy completely overwhelming him.  
  
 **In the video, Kira was already groaning and panting again, fervently pushing every inch of his remarkable cock into L's stretched-out opening. The stocks rattled from the rhythmic jolts that made L cry out in unbridled lust. His rock-hard member was literally dripping onto the dark stone flagging.**  
  
The kiss ended gently, in contrast to what was happening on screen. Light's attention momentarily flashed back to the video, where the shot showed the action from the side.  
  
 **The anemic Kira was harshly probing inches upon inches of thick cock into and out of L's lightly muscled ass. His seductively arched back, and sinewy legs glistened with tiny beads of perspiration under the hot studio lights.**  
  
Light knew that it was rude to look away from L at a time like this, but the detective's attention was likewise diverted, although with somewhat more urgency, given that he was still turned on whereas Light had just orgasmed.  
  
 **Kira thrust a long, boot-clad leg acrobatically onto the top of the stocks and continued to thrust. The music was chanting away, almost too loudly as the camera showed the penetration from below, where Kira's hand lightly teased L's penis.**  
  
Light didn't pull away from L, who was still basically on his lap, but he took a moment to think about his situation as the video continued endlessly. He was almost ready to acknowledge what happened but couldn't quite bring himself to it yet. He felt he had to say something though. "This Kira music certainly is a bit... over-dramatic," he commented.  
  
"Yes, I hope that our Kira doesn't fall," L laughed slightly, awkwardly, but didn't seem as anxious to make fun of the video as before. His thoughts were occupied elsewhere. They both watched uneasily for a moment, if only to avoid looking at each other.  
  
 **The contortionist that they hired instead of an actor to play Kira was able to lean down and drape his body against L's, even in this position. The bruises and wounds that had marked L's back a shot ago not only seemed forgotten, but were blatantly missing before Kira's body blocked the view. When the scene zoomed out for a second to show the thrusting, it looked almost like a dance.**  
  
Light realized that only a moment ago he would not have even thought that the insane gymnastics that Kira on screen was trying to pass off as sex were anything other than silly. He tried to sort out his feelings and found no guilt or disgust with what he had just done with L. In fact he almost felt... a sort of gratitude. L had given him a magnificent orgasm and at the end of the day, he had done a service, a favour. So even if L had been more forward,  _he_  had still been the one controlling the situation. And now? Horny and fired up, would L be at his mercy?  
Looking at the video once more, he realized that he didn't really need anything right now, the sex almost bored him, but he somehow still wanted to continue.


	15. Chapter 15

When their eyes met again, it was almost as if they had the same thought. Both of them, right now, should be doing this. In this moment they could be L and Kira, pretending that it was fantasy, and knowing that it was truth.  
  
“Ryuzaki.” Light smiled, laying on his practiced charm. L’s arm trailed along Light’s shirt hem as he turned his head too quickly, looking owlishly into Light’s dark brown eyes:  
“Hm?”  
“Do you want to...?” Light said slowly, trailing off as he leaned in close, eyes half-lidded and lips slightly, seductively parted.  
“Yes.” L said, without hesitation, adding with a bit of cheek, “But I get to be Kira.”  
 **  
The camera was zoomed in much too close as it showed Kira’s flushed, engorged cock thrust deeply into L’s tawny, bleached asshole. The music was low and there was nothing but moans, and rattling of the wood and chains, and extremely faint squeltch of penetration.  
**  
“If you’re trying to get me to say that I’m Kira...” Light started.  
“No, it isn’t that.”  
“Well what is it?”  
“I just don’t think that you have any, shall we say, experience with this subject and I believe that I should take the lead.”  
“You have experience... nevermind.”  
“Bottoming will give you an appreciation for the consideration that it takes to prepare and cater to the receptive partner,” L continued.  
“Fine,” Light agreed, “Do we need any... supplies?”  
“Yes. Lube. I have some in my drawer.”  
“You keep... that in a drawer? Here?”  
“Well, before the chain, there was nobody around at this hour. It’s always a good idea to be prepared.”  
  
Light wondered if L had foreseen this all along, and if he was not the first to be seduced by him at work, but he decided that he wanted it too much to care.   
  
He willingly slid off his trousers all the way, the briefs soon to follow. L knelt down between his naked legs and started to unbutton his shirt. Tentatively, Light reached for L’s fly, surprised at his own - almost giddy - anticipation. He got a hold of L’s zipper and pulled, revealing a black set of boxer briefs. The waistband was stretched a little by... his cock?  
In contrast to the loose pants his tight shorts outlined the shaft of L’s rigid cock almost obscenely... all eight, perhaps even nine inches of its florid, throbbing glory. Light was compelled to pull downward on the garment, further revealing a soft thatch of thick black curls as the large cock bounced outward, straight ahead with a slight skyward tilt. His balls were heavy and tight with need and the dark pink head of his thick cock held a moistness that must have been about ten minutes worth of smeared precum. Had his smalls been enough to contain his erection completely the evidence would be visible on their featureless surface.  
  
  
Light was drawn upward into a kiss. L couldn’t wait for Light to figure out his way around a blow job. He was almost ready to just throw him down and ream him like the cocktease he really was.   
“I need you now,” L whispered, in a way that was as close to sensual as he had ever sounded. He began to peel off Light’s shirt, “You’ve been a very bad detective,” he added in a slightly deeper tone, confusingly actually attempting the reverse roleplay mirroring the video   
  
Two could play at that game, Light thought as he pulled off L’s shirt in turn, kissing wildly as L began to smear his entrance with lube.  
  
“Crivens, Kira-sama!” Light said, breaking the kiss, “You’ve outsmarted me for the last time.”  
  
L’s finger probed in deep, all at once, as he smirked.  
  
“I mean ‘bad’ in the rubbish sense as well as the naughty sense,” he added in his usual voice, unable to refrain from stating his dislike of the Sherlock L character. “Lucky for us, you should have short refraction periods, so you should already be able to come for a second time," he said as he began stimulating Light's prostate, and then retuning to the deeper tone he took on earlier, "...my dear nemesis."  
Light didn’t answer. He was too amazed by how incredibly sumptuous the movements of L’s finger felt.  
“My, what a lovely bottom you have.” L quoted the video, caressing Light’s buttocks with his free hand.  
“Bugger!” Light finally managed to exclaim. Of course he was hard again, his foreskin slightly slid back and faint moistness glistening on the tip.


	16. Chapter 16

He looked back to the screen where Kira penetrated L and realized that he wanted that - not just the feeling of being fucked, but the duplicitous feeling of knowing that L didn't. L was unwittingly fucking the real Kira, and wanted it, stuck between knowing and not knowing whether it really was him. But Light knew, and it gave him that warm, funny feeling that made him want to laugh out loud - too loud, and too long. The feeling of getting one over on someone in power over him, someone almost as smart, and never getting caught.  
Almost on the edge of a cackle, he attempted to continue the stupid roleplay, in case L would take his lightened mood as a sign of guilt somehow.  
  
"I've been such a bad detective, cheerio, that I've been caught by your silly magic. Not even my ginormous magnifying glass could save me!" Light said, wondering if he could make L laugh.  
"At least you admit when you are beaten. Are you prepared to receive your reward?" L teasingly intensified the stimulation.  
"Blimey, what... ah! kind of reward are you nng talking about!" Light imitated the oblivious detective.  
"It is a...  _big_  surprise." L squirted a large amount of lube on his erection and parted Light's legs.  
"I'm coming in." he whispered, withdrawing his finger from the soft, warm intestine.  
"Wa...wait." Light sputtered. "What about protection?"  
L threw him a puzzled look. "You could have chosen a better time to bring this up." he said. "I don't have anything here."  
Light wondered exactly when a better time to bring it up might have existed, but remembered that, before the long confinement, he had pilfered the stock of condoms at the Love Hotel Misa took him to for his birthday.  
"There's a condom in my wallet." Light pointed to his trousers. "Use it, please."  
"Very well." L reached over, lying on Light's bare torso while fishing for the trousers.  
"You shouldn't keep your condoms in there." L said, pulling it out with thumb and index finger, "The heat and pressure have a damaging effect on the latex."  
Light rolled his eyes. "Stop lecturing and put it on already."  
L complied and unrolled the sheath.  
"Any other requests on your part?" he asked. Light shook his head.  
"Then I will enter you now." L put a generous amount of lube on the condom and also Light's entrance and gently, very gently, let his manhood glide into Light's amazingly tight rectum.  
  
Light winced at the pain, but thrust back at L, eager to show that he was not intimidated. L admonished him by placing his hand on the underside of Light's thigh firmly to keep him from hurting himself. L was determined to do everything properly, even though he was so aroused. In fact, doing everything properly and his own way, ticking off a mental list of steps, was part of the ritual that aroused him. But it was only a sweet icing on the cake of fucking Kira himself, who was just so fortunately an attractive young genius with the body of a demigod.  
  
Light could only allow L to go at his own pace, which was slow at first as all the lube was worked in, and Light was stretched further than the fingers had prepared him for. He needed to take an active role in order not to focus on the pain as it faded, so he continued to mock L with the pretense of roleplay.  
  
"Cheers! I'm L, the detective, how can someone so smart as I lose to Kira-sama!"  
L chuckled, then in his best Kira voice said, "Ohoho, no human is a match for me! I'm the greatest of all! Only I can cleanse the world with evil! With MY evil."  
"God save the queen," Light huffed, "Is this the best you can do, demon boy?"  
"What do you mean, Light," L said in his own disarmingly calm voice, "At sex, or at subtly insulting Kira?"  
  
Light gave only a miffed grunt in response, not even bothering to smooth it over with an excuse or protest.  
  
 **On screen the fucking continued, with L unshackled and the demon dressed only in his thigh-high boots and his jacket. They had switched positions several times and now Kira was holding L on his lap, fucking him from behind while both faced the camera. L was wearing nipple clamps attached to a spiky collar and sucking on Kira's cock-shaped demon tail as if it was real. Kira's hands pushed L's thighs upwards and some of the red makeup had smeared off onto the actor's sweaty legs.**


	17. Chapter 17

L began moving slowly again. Judging from experience, Light would be prepared by now for the real action. He smeared some more lube on his cock and spread it by his sensual movements. A muffled sigh from Light told him his judgement couldn’t be too far off. He could hardly contain himself, though. He didn’t want to scare his younger partner, but it was quite difficult not to just pound into him until both of them found sweet release.  
  
“Harder,” Light grunted impatiently, L’s large cock was filling him fully and he was beginning to feel less pain, although he arched his back upwards in discomfort.  
“I miss our roleplay,” L said smoothly, “You were less bossy”  
Light bit his thumbnail and looked back at L with alarmingly wide open eyes, “Please increase the velocity of intercourse by at least 15%.”  
“I have decided that you are Kira now.”  
“Let’s not do anymore roleplay,” Light grunted as he attempted to push back against L again. L let go of his thigh and began to thrust at full pace, leaning closer to the younger man’s bare back in order to find the right angle, grasping his hips firmly for support. Light gasped at the new sensation when he found it. It was like a small shock of electricity that felt too strong to experience for too long, but he wanted more. L began to rhythmically prod it, using the sounds issuing from Light’s mouth as the barometer as to how close he was.  
  
Even if they were still talking, they were both panting too hard to continue at this point. Light’s body began to move like waves along with L’s thrusts as he grasped tightly to the back of the chair, turning his head slightly backwards to get a look at the other man’s body as he worked his mundane magic. Light’s chestnut hair became slightly disheveled with sweat in a beautiful way, like a movie star in a scene with rain and forty makeup artists behind the scenes and his eyes fell closed. L snaked a hand underneath and teased it down Light’s bare, beautiful chest, over his stomach and grasped his hard cock.  
  
Light gasped and gritted his teeth as he was pushed closer to orgasm. His only clear thought was to hold out until after L.  
“You can come anytime,” he panted, “I know you want to.”  
“Is this your way... of... telling me to stop?”  
“What? No! … Just... I already came... It’s your turn.”  
“Oh, never mind.” L gently slid Light’s foreskin down the shaft. “I’m sure... I can hold out... long enough... for you to come again.”  
  
“Oh really?” Light slammed his buttocks against L’s crotch as he entered him, creating an anti-rhythm to L’s movements that made their bodies crash even harder against one another. It was so intense, he could not sense anything other than L’s cock filling him, stretching him deep. But his initiative seemed to be working. When he glanced back at L, he looked so much less in control, almost struggling. Light grinned.  _“Got you, L.”_  
But L suddenly decreased his rhythm and concentrated on Light’s cock again, careful to make it as irresistibly stimulating as possible. Light couldn’t help but groan at the vaults of pleasure shooting through his body.  
“Are you coming?” whispered L mischievously.  
“Not... ahhhh! yet!” Light cried in ecstasy, throwing his head back involuntarily and digging his nails deep into the padding of the office chair.  
L didn’t release his partner from the torturing indulgence. He was sure of his victory now, so he sped up the thrusts again, driving his cock deep into Light while simultaneously tugging at his desirous erection until...  
“I’m... I’m gonna... Ah... ah... I’m cumming!”  _Fuck!_  
Mere seconds after Light had shot his load, L unwittingly pinched his partner’s hips as he reached orgasm at last, spilling what felt like a half-pint of sperm. L’s continued shoving made sucking noises and Light felt some of the lubricating fluid leaking down his thighs. This was the moment he wanted to take a shower and just go to bed, realising how sweaty and tired he really was. Slowly the impressions of his surroundings, namely the office, seeped into his consciousness, vaguely reminding him the video was still running.


	18. Chapter 18

L retreated and quickly divested himself of the dirty condom, disposing it quickly and cleanly in the wastebin along with its wrapper and wiped his sticky cock off on his jeans. Then he handed Light his trousers.  
“Here.”  
Light received his clothes and looked around for a handkerchief to clean off his own damp cock when his features froze. Matsuda cleared his throat lightly from the end of the row where he had been sitting the whole time, watching in amusement. The grin on his face seemed something between embarrassed, bemused, and aroused.  
  
For a moment no one said anything.  
  
“Did you enjoy yourself, Matsuda?” L’s voice sounded as monotone and indifferent as always, calmly looking up at the older detective, still naked. Light frantically hurried away from L, even though the voice of reason told him that by now, this was not really making a difference.  
  
“It was better than the video,” Matsuda replied to L’s question with a smile and a shrug. Then he audibly zipped the fly of his trousers and stood up, the ambiguous grin still etched on his face.  
  
"The report is finished," he called happily, before the door clicked shut.  
  
Light, mortified, didn't know where to look, so he averted his eyes and found his way back to the video they were supposed to be watching.  
  
"Matsuda, you idiot." he muttered under his breath.  
  
**On the computer screen, Kira and L were kissing wildly, L now in fluffy handcuffs instead of the stockade.**  
 **“Holy dooley! This was the best sex I ever had. Dear god save the Queen!” L eventually interrupted the passionate display.**  
 **“I have to admit, you too are the best lay I ever had,” replied Kira, “and I’m a demon.”**  
 **“But what happens now, Lucius? Will you put me to death for opposing you?”**  
 **The demon gave his victim another, perspicuously tender, kiss.**  
 **“And lose my favourite toy? How would I kill my boredom then?” He danced his spindly fingers across L’s chest. “There are, however, certain consequences to our game.”**  
 **“What do you mean?”**  
 **“Oh, you will find out soon enough.” Lucius produced a pair of keys from somewhere offscreen and opened the handcuffs. The special effects budget seemed to have been drained, since the editors didn’t try to sandwich in another unnecessary poof sound.**  
 **“You are... letting me go?” the detective asked in disbelief.**  
 **“Yes. Only what you set free may return to you.”**  
 **L stared for a while at Kira, who lay languidly on their pallet made of colourful cushions and blankets, looking seductively up at him, playing with the removed handcuffs. After a moment that seemed just a little too long, L picked up his coat and ran for the door before Kira would change his mind.**  
  
**The demon giggled, sounding more delighted than evil.**  
  
**The shot cut to L running up a dark staircase, eerily lit by a flickering torch in his hand.**  
  
“Where did he get the torch?” asked L  
“He’s L. He’s prepared for anything. Are you not?”  
“I would certainly have used an electric torch.”  
“That’s because you have no sense for ambiance.”  
“I do have a sense of practicality.”  
“Are we really going to make fun of this video again?”  
“Perhaps. But it appears to almost be over.”  
  
They both turned their attentions back to the screen.


	19. Chapter 19

**L arose from the dungeon into the street, snuffing the torch in a puddle in the alley. The sun was just beginning to rise. Behind him, a neon sign announced the pleasures of the Hinomaru blow job parlour in a blatant attempt at dingy advertisement, completely ruining the atmosphere of the otherwise well-shot scene.  
  
As L walked he lit a pipe, trenchcoated and knickerbockered in his ghastly Sherlock Holmes ensemble that for some reason had magically been restored to a spotless, untorn state.   
The camera zoomed back and revealed that Kira was watching him depart in the glass of the magic mirror. The mirror began to speak in a low, dramatic tone:  
  
"That night, fleeing from Kira’s lair,  
the master detective L never guessed, in his despair,  
that with him he was carrying away  
the very evil he had wished to destroy.  
My hellish master’s unwitting pawn,  
will unwittingly spread our evil spawn."  
  
The scene cut to black and the credits began to roll.**  
  
“That certainly was... something.” Light said. He couldn’t pretend that he had not enjoyed at least parts of it. The actors were attractive - at least he liked to think “his” actor to be attractive if he had just undressed at some point instead of keeping on his whore outfit the whole time. And they did TRY to have a plot, music, costumes, and effects, even if they were all horrible. L felt somewhat the same. Sherlock L was stupid and insulting, but he couldn’t say that the time spent watching him had been completely without enjoyment.   
“I’m not sure what happened at the end,” L said, scrolling through the messages on the board under the video and paging through Matsuda’s report, “Is L a demon now? Does he have a curse? Could Kira not have been more specific about the type of evil?”  
“It’s an open ending,” Light sighed, “It just lets you decide for yourself.”  
“I see,” L answered absently.  
  
It didn’t really seem like the end of the conversation so Light stayed where he was as L scrolled and clicked silently on the computer for a few minutes. Light was almost ready to leave and get something for breakfast, when he spoke again.   
  
"Do you want to view any of the other 26 parts in the series?"   
  
Their eyes met and they chuckled slightly.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
